


[Cover] The Road Less Traveled

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This masterpiece tore my heart into pieces and put made it whole again.





	[Cover] The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road Less Traveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331205) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



[](https://imgur.com/xUjuX8w)


End file.
